sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wooper
Wooper(looper) (ウーパー(ルーパー), Ūpā(rūpā)) is a dual Water/Ground-type Water Fish Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Quagsire starting at level 20. Apperance :Voice actor: Michael Haigney (both English and Japanese) Wooper is a mostly blue amphibious Pokémon that bears a resemblance to a real-life salamander known as an axolotl. Wooper stands upright on its small, round feet, and has a large, thick tail. Wooper also has purple-colored, branching gills coming out of the sides of its head, and what look like dark blue, curved gill-like markings on its torso. Wooper's head is large compared to its body, its mouth is wide and its eyes are small, round, and black in coloration. Its height is 1'04" and weight is 18.7 lbs. Gender differences Female Wooper have smaller gills on the sides of their heads. Gallery Special abilities The film covering Wooper's body when it walks on land is poisonous, and can cause a shooting pain if touched barehanded. Behavior Wooper tend to be dull-witted Pokémon as implied in Trouble in Big Town. They tend to be oblivious to their surroundings. They also share this trait with their evolution Quagsire. Wooper lives in cold water most of the time, but it will on occasion leave the water to search for food when the temperature cools in the evening. While walking on land, it coats its body with a slimy, toxic film that keeps its skin from dehydrating and insulates itself against the cold. In the water, Wooper partially buries itself in the mud at the bottom to sleep. Habitat Wooper live in cold, clean water, but will occasionally travel over the land in evening in search of food. Diet Major appearances Wooper made its anime debut in No Big Woop! Sonic, Ash, Tails, Misty, Tom, and Brock volunteer to watch over Olesia's school of Wooper for her. A gang of Wooper appeared in Pikachu & Pichu. A Wooper is one of the best friends of the Pichu Brothers. It has appeared in Pikachu and Pichu, Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon, Big Meowth, Little Dreams, Pichu Bros. in Party Panic and made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Other Minor appearances A Trainer used a Wooper in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Seaking Catching Competition. A Wooper appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon Beauty Contest. A Wooper appeared on a poster in Imitation Confrontation. A Wooper was one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab in The Heartbreak of Brock. Five Wooper were among the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. A Wooper was under the ownership of a Trainer who was waiting in line to register for the Whirl Cup in Octillery The Outcast. A pair of baby Wooper were shown in the pond at Mr. Shellby's house in Extreme Pokémon!. Two Wooper were seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. In Why? Why Not! Team Rocket thought a Wooper took Ash's Badges so they looked for one in order to steal the Badges. Multiple Wooper appeared in Pokémon Heroes. A Wooper was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Wooper appeared in Abandon Ship!. A couple of Wooper were seen in the greenhouse in Sweet Baby James. Multiple Wooper were owned by a family of traveling circus performers in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Wooper was also one of the Pokémon that Ash and his friends were taking care of while Nurse Joy was ill in Pinch Healing!. A Wooper appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Several Wooper appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Wooper also made an appearance in Like It Or Lup It!. Several Wooper and a Quagsire made an appearance in The Rise of Darkrai. Another Wooper appeared under the ownership of Leona's parents in Hot Springing a Leak!. A Wooper appeared in Camping It Up!. A Wooper appeared in Up Close and Personable!. A Wooper also appeared in A Lean, Mean, Team Rocket Machine. Three Wooper appeared in Doc Brock!. A Wooper also appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. A Wooper also appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!. A Wooper belonging to a Coordinator appeared in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!. It was used along with a Snorlax for the Double Performance required during the Daybreak Contest. Wooper appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Wooper appeared in BW127. Pokédex entry Wooper, Water Fish Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Quagsire. Though they prefer to live in cold water, these appealing Pokémon forage for food on land. They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon